La mujer de su vida
by HaeTR
Summary: Historia corta con pequeños fragmentos de la vida de Arnold después de aceptar su amor por Helga.


Aclaración: Para esta historia no tomé en cuenta las películas y comienza cuando Arnold y Helga están en su etapa universitaria, alrededor de 20 o 21 años. Creo que es todo, espero que disfruten esta historia. Gracias por leer.

* * *

No debió dejar que su despedida fuera solo un _'hasta luego'_.

En aquel último verano que estuvieron juntos su amistad cambió, ella se volvió su gran apoyo tras la muerte de su abuelo, la única familia que le quedaba, y después de repente y sin esperarlo, se volvió también su amante... No, simplemente su amante no, era mucho más, era la mujer de su vida. Aún ahora, que habían pasado cinco años desde entonces, seguía seguro de aquello y no pasaba un solo día en que no se arrepintiera de no habérselo dicho, le faltó valor y cuando quiso hacerlo, ya no la encontró. Los Pataki se habían mudado y aunque los buscó, le fue imposible dar con ellos, hasta hace unos días...

Alguien había deslizado bajo la puerta de Sunset Arms una simple nota, con una dirección y las palabras _'Residencia Pataki'_ , en ella.

Finalmente sabía dónde estaba y fue hasta allí...

Se paró frente a la puerta y con una sonrisa en el rostro, llamó con firmeza.

Fue una cara conocida la que vio al abrirse la puerta, pero no fue la de Helga.

—Hola, Olga...

La joven siempre sonriente, esta vez no lo estaba, ni siquiera contestó su saludo solo le indicó que pasara. Lo guio hasta la sala y le indicó que se sentará.

Arnold se sentía bastante incómodo, pero se aclaró la garganta y preguntó.

—¿Y Helga?

Olga frunció el ceño y no respondió, se limitó a suspirar.

—No pensé que vendrías… Pero ya que lo has hecho, esto es para ti —le entregó una carta—.

Arnold fue hasta allí para encontrarse con Helga, pero ahora estaba mirando aquel sobre rosa y sin saber por qué sintió como si algo le diera un vuelco en el interior.

Tomó aire y, bajo la atenta mirada de Olga, abrió cuidadosamente el sobre.

Una fragancia conocida le inundó los sentidos y tuvo ganas de parar, pero continuó y sacó la única hoja que contenía.

Olga lo observó desdoblar la carta con la respiración contenida. No conocía el contenido con exactitud, pero era consciente de que lo escrito en ella cambiaría sus vidas por completo.

 _'Para Arnold Shortman'_

Él sonrió al ver esa letra tan familiar, aunque parecía extraño aquel nada familiar inicio y también era extraño estar leyendo esa carta y no hablando con ella.

 _'Es raro, ¿verdad? ¿Comenzar llamándote así y no 'cabeza de balón'?, pero creo que en este momento debo ponerme seria. Olga dice que ni siquiera debería estar escribiendo esto, pero ya sabes, aprendí de Bob a ser previsora, pero seguramente en unos años, cuando entre los papeles de mis recuerdos olvidados encuentre esta carta voy a reírme por quedar como una tonta.'_

Arnold meneó la cabeza, eso sonaba tan Helga ¿Dónde estaba ella ahora? Levantó el rostro y dio una rápida mirada alrededor, tal vez estaba escondida en algún lugar. Bien, le seguiría el juego.

 _'Bueno, como sea. No sé cómo continuar esto, es decir, me niego a sonar como cliché de telenovela, pero el caso es que me he roto la cabeza pensando cómo debo decirlo, o mejor dicho escribirlo, y en vista de que no quiero dar muchas vueltas a esto y de que ni siquiera tendrás acceso a esta carta, no tiene caso tratar de ser original y diferente, así que aquí voy:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto, Arnold, es porque yo, Helga G. Pataki estoy muerta...'_

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta? —Olga lo miraba fijamente y ahora él también la miraba —Aquí dice —levantó la hoja —que Helga está...

Ni siquiera pudo decirlo, pero Olga supo a qué se refería y bajó la mirada llena de pesar.

¡No! ¡No podía ser! Se levantó de un salto, el aire le faltaba repentinamente. Miró a su alrededor, esperando que ella apareciera diciendo ' _¡Te lo creíste, tonto cabeza de balón!_ ', pero nadie apareció.

Olga lo miró sintiendo un poco de pena por él y cuando Arnold salió de la casa ella no lo detuvo.

—¿Qué pasó? —Miriam apareció—

—No lo sé, sólo se fue —contestó Olga con simpleza, al tiempo que encogía los hombros —y sinceramente espero que no vuelva —fue hasta la puerta principal y la cerró porque Arnold la había dejado abierta —.

* * *

Estaba caminando, vagando sin rumbo y llevaba así por un buen rato.

Helga estaba muerta...

Y él no podía creerlo...

¿Cómo fue? ¿Por qué no se enteró antes? ¿Por qué no pudo estar con ella en sus últimos momentos? ¿Por qué no le dijo lo que en verdad sentía?

Se detuvo y notó la carta arrugada en su puño cerrado. Buscó un lugar para sentarse y continuar leyendo, necesitaba ver las respuestas que ella misma pudiera darle.

' _Suena ridículo, ¿cierto?'_

—Así es —contestó él, como si ella fuera a escuchar su respuesta. La hoja estaba arrugada pero aquella letra lucía intacta, con sus suaves y relajados trazos perfectamente hechos. Arnold acarició una palabra al azar con su pulgar y continuó leyendo —.

 _'¡Y realmente es ridículo! Es decir, no estoy enferma, no pesa sobre mí una condena de muerte, pero el médico dijo que siempre hay una posibilidad, aunque es ínfima porque soy joven y sana, además nunca he sido una frágil flor así que sé que estaré bien._

 _En fin..._

 _Si ya he escrito todo esto no voy a detenerme, aunque no vayas a leerlo esto es un gran ejercicio de escritura, así que continuaré..._

 _¡Cielos! Creo que esto es más difícil que lo anterior._

 _Arnold, antes que nada, quiero explicarme un poco...quiero que entiendas porque no te lo dije en cuanto me enteré, pero esta es la primera vez que tengo este sentimiento de que algo me pertenece realmente, ya sabes, siendo la segunda hija tuve que compartirlo todo, todo el tiempo y la mayoría de las veces eran cosas que ni siquiera eran mías, tampoco tus sentimientos fueron míos...'_

—¡Dios, Helga! No es así...no es así...

 _'¡Tranquilo, no es un reclamo! No quiero que pienses eso, siempre supe que no podía aspirar a ser más que tu amiga poco femenina de la infancia, hace mucho que acepte eso, pero eso no hizo menos perfectos nuestros encuentros secretos... Arnold... Tal vez un día sepas que me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo, no solo porque pude fundirme en un solo ser contigo, eso fue mucho más de lo que siempre soñé y aun así tú me regalaste esos momentos, gracias..._

 _Pero, ¿sabes? Hay algo más que me diste... Me has dado la oportunidad de ser madre.'_

Leyó esa última frase varias veces, las manos le temblaban y las lágrimas le escocían los ojos ¿Helga embarazada?

 _'Sí, hay una vida creciendo dentro de mí. No sé si será niño o niña, me han dicho que hay forma de saberlo, pero yo quiero mantener el factor sorpresa, además no importa lo que sea porque ya le amo. Estoy ansiosa por tener a esta pequeña e indefensa criatura entre mis brazos, sé que ese será el momento más mágico de mi existencia (perdón si suena a que demerito lo que viví a tu lado, pero entenderás que hablamos de niveles diferentes) ¡Oh, Arnold! Me pregunto cómo será, sé que dije que no me importa, pero ojalá se parezca a ti, no en tu enorme cabezota, pero...espero que herede tus ojos y tu buen carácter, ¡pobre si llega a parecerse a mí en eso!, también...también me gustaría que heredara tu sonrisa, aquella que me regalaste ese lluvioso primer día en que nos conocimos y que derritió mi corazón... ¡Cielos! Agradezco que jamás vayas a leer esta carta, ya salió mi lado cursi._

 _¡Oye, Arnold! Volviendo a ponerme seria... Agradezco que tú seas su padre, no solo porque eres mi único gran amor sino porque sé que serás un excelente padre, estoy segura. Sé que cuando te lo diga te alegrarás (bueno, tal vez primero te sorprendas un poco, pero se te pasará y luego te alegrarás) y le cuidarás, serás un padre excelente, lo sé._

 _Bien, es momento de poner fin a este bochornoso ensayo..._

 _Supongo que aquí es donde debo escribir que esto es el adiós Arnold...al menos hasta que nos volvamos a ver._

 _Con amor, Helga.'_

Una lágrima cayó a papel, sobre una letra y Arnold la secó de inmediato y con cuidado, y con ese mismo cuidado dobló la hoja.

Tenía tantas preguntas en la mente y solo había un lugar al cual ir para que se las respondieran...

* * *

Olga abrió la puerta y como temía, era él. Ya había anochecido y pensó que no iba a volver, pero allí estaba de pie frente a ella.

Lo dejó entrar.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó él, en cuanto la puerta se cerró —.

—El parto se complicó y aunque pensamos que al final todo había salido bien, no fue así —la voz de Olga se quebró —, no lo logró.

Arnold asintió, mientras luchaba con el nudo en su garganta.

—¿Y el be...nuestro hijo? ¿Sobrevivió?

Apenas preguntó eso, Miriam cruzó el umbral de una puerta, con una pequeña niña de la mano, era rubia y estaba peinada con dos coletas. Él contuvo la respiración y sintió que su corazón se detenía.

La niña soltó la mano de Miriam y fue corriendo hacia Olga, se aferró a ella y Arnold no podía apartar la vista de la pequeña, específicamente de la cabecita con cabellos dorados.

—Se llama Stella—dijo Olga —. Fue el nombre que Helga eligió.

La pequeña Stella levantó la cabeza y Arnold se encontró con un par de ojos grandes y expresivos, no eran verdes como Helga quería, eran azules, iguales a los de su madre, idénticos a los de la mujer a la que nunca pudo confesar su amor.

Se derrumbó, cayó de rodillas. Quería gritar y llorar, pero se contuvo por la presencia de su hija. Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza y de pronto sintió un toque en su mejilla, abrió los ojos de golpe y por un momento creyó tener frente a él a Helga, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que la que estaba allí era su hija.

—Papá...

Arnold miró sorprendido a su hija y luego a Olga y a Miriam, esta última se acercó a ellos y con gentileza puso la mano sobre el hombro de él.

—Ella sabe quién eres... le he mostrado fotos tuyas y le he hablado de ti porque sé que mi hija así lo hubiera querido. Ella te quería dentro de su vida —miró a Stella —, aun cuando ustedes dos no tuvieran un futuro juntos-

 _'Se equivocan, yo la amaba'._ Quiso decir, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

Miró nuevamente a su pequeña, su hija y despacio, porque no quería asustarla, la rodeo con sus brazos y la pegó a su pecho, las palabras seguían sin salir, pero esperaba que su hija escuchará los latidos de su corazón y entendiera, de alguna forma, que ese corazón les pertenecía a ambas, a ella y a Helga. Los pequeños brazos se extendieron, correspondiendo al abrazo y sintió como Stella se pegaba más a él, era como si hubiera entendido...

—Lo siento —se escuchó la voz de Olga —. Mamá insistía en hacer esto mucho antes, pero fui yo quien lo pospuso, temía que... Le temía a que...

Su madre llegó a su lado, y como hiciera momentos antes con Arnold, tocó su hombro.

—Hablarás con él después, me temo que ahora mismo no te escucha. Dejemos que disfruten del momento.

* * *

Stella pisó la arena de la playa por primera vez y chilló con tanta fuerza y entusiasmo que atrajo varias miradas curiosas. Tal vez debió llevarla a una playa más llamativa, con más atracciones y de moda, pero quiso llevarla allí porque fue allí en donde él y Helga pasaron muy buenos momentos. Esa playa era especial...

...

Era una noche hermosa, Stella estaba agotada de tanto jugar y ahora dormía dentro de la rústica cabaña. Arnold se encontró de repente caminando por la orilla de la playa, el agua mojó sus pies y él fijó la vista en el horizonte, parecía que un punto el mar y el cielo se tocaban. El cielo estaba despejado y mientras contemplaba las estrellas las palabras comenzaron a fluir.

—Te amo —para su sorpresa era la primera vez desde que se enteró de lo que le ocurrió que era capaz de hablar así con ella —... Debí decírtelo y debí estar a tu lado cuando —no pudo decirlo, no pudo hablar de su muerte — ... Lo siento, amor... Siento ser tan cobarde, ni siquiera he ido al cementerio, pero no puedo, me es imposible enfrentarme a la idea de que estás allí, sola y bajo una fría lápida —apretó los puños—...Creo que es porque prefiero ver en mi mente tu imagen llena de vida, debes estar pensando que es una bobería, pero concédeme ese capricho —sonrió, se quedó quieto, como esperando una respuesta, sabía que aquello era ridículo, pero de pronto la brisa cálida parecía traerle una respuesta afirmativa y sonrió aún más—Gracias... Helga...sé que es un poco tarde para esto, pero... Olga me dijo que no alcanzaste a saberlo porque perdiste la conciencia y aunque ahora estoy seguro que ya lo sabes...yo...yo quiero decírtelo—tosió para deshacer el nudo en su garganta y buscó la estrella más brillante, y cuando la encontró sonrió —… Es una niña, cariño...una niña y heredó tus ojos, se parece tanto a ti —las lágrimas mojaban su rostro, pero a pesar de eso continuó sonriendo —...

* * *

—¿Te la llevarás? —Olga preguntó con un tono cortante —.

Arnold negó.

—El que haya iniciado con el proceso para reconocerla legalmente como mi hija, no significa que pretenda alejarla de ustedes. No sólo porque no es lo que Helga hubiera querido sino porque nos necesita a todos para conocer y saber lo grandiosa que fue su madre, ¿cierto?

—Tienes razón... Me equivoqué contigo, debí decírtelo mucho antes, pero tuve miedo. Lo siento, yo...

—No tienes porqué disculparte, ¿sabes? —suspiró y sonrió, cambiando el tema—, tengo planeado mudarme cerca, así que si sabes de alguna casa en el vecindario... sería de mucha ayuda...

Olga también sonrió y se le notó más relajada.

—Tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes, si quieres...

—Lo pensaré, gracias.

* * *

—¿Listo, papá?

—¿Para qué?

—¡Ay, papá! Ya lo sabes... Es hora de hacer nuestro castillo de arena.

—Aaaah eso.

—¡Sí, eso papá! ¡Vamos! —lo tironeo obligándolo a levantarse y Arnold lo hizo con una gran sonrisa —.

—Está bien, está bien, pero solo porque eres igual de buena que tu mamá para hacerlos.

Los ojos de Stella brillaron ante tal afirmación.

...

La noche era fresca, pero eso no lo persuadió de salir, como hacía siempre que iba a ese lugar. Aunque sabía que no necesitaba estar allí para hablar con ella, le gustaba hacerlo porque se sentía más cerca de Helga.

Como siempre, buscó la estrella más brillante y sonrió.

—Parece mentira que nuestra hija ya asista a la primaria. Su primer día fue todo un espectáculo, todos estábamos allí ¿Nos viste? Sé que lo hiciste... ¡Dios! Bob estaba tan nervioso, yo estaba igual, pero traté que no se notará, espero haberlo logrado y también espero no haber avergonzado a Stella con tanto alboroto que hicimos —su sonrisa disminuyó un poco —...Insistió en ponerse tu moño rosa, tu madre tuvo que dárselo, se veía muy linda...le queda tan bien como a ti —limpió sus lágrimas de manera un tanto tosca —. Cada día se parece más a ti, sin duda es así...

* * *

—¿Y a quién vas a traer al festival, Stella? ¿A tu madre la muerta?

—¡Cállate Cinthya! ¡Con mi mamá no te metas o...!

—¿O qué?

—O... O conocerás a este —le mostró un puño y luego el otro y dijo — y a sus amigos...

...

—¿Puede creerlo, señor Shortman? Conocerás a este y a sus amigos. Eso fue lo que Stella dijo —Arnold se limitaba a mirar a la mujer mayor, quien parecía genuinamente escandalizada. Él estaba allí porque lo llamaron por un conato de pelea que su hija protagonizó al lado de otra compañera —. En esta institución la violencia física está definitivamente prohibida, espero que lo entienda.

—Lo entiendo, directora Sinclair y hablaré con Stella sobre eso —miró a su hija, ella no lo hacía, mantenía la cabeza agachada —, pero espero que también haya hablado con los padres de la otra niña, los insultos también son violencia y tampoco deben ser permitidos —él hablaba con mucha calma y la mujer lo miró con sorpresa —. Vamos, Stella. Es hora de ir a casa...

Arnold caminaba con paso lento a un lado de él, Stella hacía lo mismo y continuaba con la cabeza baja. Él se detuvo y ella lo imitó.

—Papá, yo...lo sien...

—Son la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores —su hija lo miró como si estuviera loco y él soltó una pequeña carcajada —. Así les llamaba tu mamá —le mostró sus puños—… La vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores... No estoy seguro de que debiera decirte eso, pero—le palmeo gentilmente la cabeza y luego se hincó para estar a su nivel — ya lo hice —sonrió—...ahora debes prometerme una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cuando estés en problemas recurrirás a nosotros, a tus abuelos, tu tía Olga y a mí, y sólo sacarás a la vieja Betsy y a los cinco vengadores, cuando sea absolutamente necesario, ¿prometido?

—Prometido.

—Bien —Arnold la abrazó, permitiéndole escuchar el latir de su corazón, mientras miraba al cielo y pensaba _'Lo siento, amor, pero ya está más que comprobado...nuestra hija heredó tu carácter'_ — ¿Quieres ir por un mantecado?

Stella se alejó un poco de él y le miró sonriente.

—¡Siiiiii!

* * *

—Esperé deliberadamente hasta después de la ceremonia para decirte esto...debes saber que los puños de mi hija tienen nombre...

Stella soltó una sonora carcajada, Arnold la miró, estaba radiante, ¿Cuándo fue que se convirtió en la mujer que tenía delante? El tiempo lo había alcanzado, ahora ella había dado el primer paso para formar su propia familia y a un lado estaba el hombre que había elegido para eso. Sonrió con nostalgia y levantó los puños al aire.

—¡La vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores! —dijeron al unísono él y su hija — Y te le advierto, Roger...sabe usarlos.

—Debiste decir eso cuando preguntaron si alguien conocía un impedimento para la boda —contestó, fingiendo pesar, su ahora yerno y todos rieron—.

—Pero, ¿sabes, Roger? Poniéndonos serios debo decirte esto también. Aunque mi hija sepa defenderse, pocas veces ha tenido que hacerlo porque el resto de las veces nosotros nos hemos encargado de eso —dijo, refiriéndose a los Pataki y a él — y creo que lo hemos hecho bien, y ahora te toca compartir con nosotros esa responsabilidad y sé que no me equivoco al decir que estoy seguro que estarás a la altura, después de todo mi hija te eligió...pero por si las dudas, voy a estar vigilándote Roger —había una mezcla de sonrisas y lágrimas en varios de los presentes, sobre todo en Stella que se esforzaba por mantener intacto su maquillaje —, mejor dicho, estaremos vigilándote porque estoy seguro que su mamá la cuida desde donde está, como siempre lo ha hecho...

...

—Gracias papá —era el momento del baile de la novia con su padre —… fue un hermoso discurso, aunque...mi maquillaje se arruinó —dijo bromeando, realmente eso no tenía importancia—…

—Yo te sigo viendo preciosa.

—¿Crees que...mamá esté orgullosa de mí?

—Lo está, no tengo duda de eso.

Stella no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo y como tantas veces lo había hecho, recargo la cabeza en el pecho de su papá y mientras dejaba que él guiara el baile, ella se concentró en sonido de los latidos de su corazón... Eran tranquilizantes...

* * *

Era imposible no sentirse de esa manera. Lo ocurrido en el pasado lo hacía consciente de que la dicha y la tragedia estaban separadas por un fino hilo y que cualquiera de las dos podía terminar por pasar.

 _'¡Dios mío, ayúdala!'_

 _'Helga, cuida de nuestra hija'_

No dejaba de repetir aquello en su mente. Sabía que no era el único que lo estaba pasando así, pero eso no le ofrecía ningún consuelo.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y Roger apareció, se quitó el cubrebocas y dejó al descubierto una enorme sonrisa.

El alma le regreso al cuerpo a Arnold, pero sentía como si hubiera envejecido varios años. Su yerno se acercó a ellos.

—Es un niño...

—¡Tengo que hablarle a papá y a mamá! —Olga habló y se retiró un poco, su semblante también era de cansancio, pero la alegría lo impregnaba ahora —.

—Stella dijo que querrías verla enseguida y te permitirán verlos un momento, antes de llevarlos a la habitación.

—Gracias, Roger —Le palmeo la espalda —y felicidades.

Entrar y ver a su hija pálida y fatigada, no le sentó muy bien y se quedó de pie en la entrada.

—Estoy bien, papá —ella sonrió —… Ven a conocer a tu nieto.

Arnold se obligó a caminar hasta allá.

Su hija y su nieto estaban bien, ella continuaba sonriendo y el pequeño descansaba plácidamente en sus brazos, una punzada le sacudió el corazón...

 _'Estoy ansiosa por tener a esta pequeña e indefensa criatura entre mis brazos...'_

Helga no pudo vivir eso... Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¡La vida no era justa!

—Papá...

 _'Nuestra hija está viva, tonto cabeza de balón'_

Casi podía jurar que había escuchado la voz de Helga diciendo aquello y volvió a sonreír.

—Bienvenido al mundo, pequeño —dijo acariciando muy suavemente la cabecita de su nieto y luego besó la frente de su hija —.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que te enfada, hija?

Stella soltó una especie de bufido como respuesta y luego extendió los brazos.

—¡Esto es lo que me molesta!

—Pero esta cabaña siempre te gusto.

—No, no la cabaña.

—¿La playa entonces? Pero la playa te encanta, ¿no es así?

—Sí, la playa me encanta lo que me disgusta es que te mudes hasta acá. No podré venir a verte tan seguido y tú estarás solo...

—No te preocupes, no estaré solo en este lugar siempre me sentido más cercano a tu mamá y lo sabes.

—Pero papá... Una presencia no es algo tangible, es —suspiró —… Papá, eres un hombre maduro, pero estás en la plenitud de tu vida...

—Es decir, estoy viejo pero no tanto —Arnold soltó una carcajada —. Gracias por tu gentileza.

—¡Papá! Estoy hablando en serio... No es bueno que sigas atado al pasado, en algún momento debes seguir adelante.

—Eso suena a que el recuerdo de tu mamá no me ha dejado avanzar y no es así, fue precisamente todo lo contrario. El recordarla me ha dado fuerzas para seguir en los momentos más difíciles...

—Sí, lo sé, papá y también sé lo mucho que la amaste, pero eso fue hace mucho debes darte otra oportunidad en el amor, quién sabe, tal vez encuentres a la mujer de tu vida.

Arnold le palmeó la cabeza, como cuando era una niña pequeña y la miró con indulgencia.

—No hables en pasado, no amé a tu mamá la sigo amando, ella es la mujer de mi vida y no es necedad —añadió rápidamente, adivinando lo que su hija iba a decir y la dejó callada —, es la verdad. Dios sabe cuánto deseo que nuestro tiempo juntos hubiera sido mucho mayor pero a pesar de que no pudo ser así, me siento afortunado porque estoy seguro de que pocos han logrado encontrar en esta vida a la persona que los complementa y yo tuve esa dicha, por eso nuestro amor no se ha agotado a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo, y tú eres la mejor prueba de eso si no hubiera estado de por medio este amor, no hubiera podido guiarte de la manera que lo hice y no serías la gran mujer que eres ahora.

—Papá...perdóname —Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir —yo no debí cuestionar lo que sientes por mamá.

—No tienes que disculparte, entiendo que estés preocupada por mí, después de todo ya soy un hombre maduro pero que está en la plenitud de su vida y es normal que mi hija que ya ha crecido se preocupe por mí.

—¡Oye! Ese "que ya ha crecido", ¿es otra forma de decir que ya estoy vieja?

—Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo voy a decir eso si estás en la plenitud de tu vida?

—¡Papá! —exclamó, fingiendo indignación, luego lo abrazo y pego el oído a su pecho para escuchar sus latidos, como tanto le gustaba —.

Él le regresó el abrazo y besó su coronilla.

—Bueno —dijo él —, hay que llevar el almuerzo allá afuera que mis nietos y tu marido deben estar hambrientos.

* * *

—No puede ser... ¿Está seguro? Tal vez deba realizar más estudios para confirmarlo... Pudo haber algún error.

Su padre le apretó la mano y ella le miró, él estaba tan tranquilo ¿Cómo podía estarlo? ¿Acaso no había escuchado lo mismo que ella?

—Estoy seguro que el doctor se aseguró muy bien antes de darnos este diagnóstico, ¿cierto, doctor?

—Así es, señor Shortman... Por desgracia ese es el diagnóstico.

—¡Pero mi papá es muy joven aun para tener eso! ¡Aún no cumple los 60!

—Así es, su padre padece Alzheimer de inicio precoz.

—Esto no puede estar pasando —Estaba aterrada. Quería gritar, destrozar cualquier cosa que tuviera enfrente y entonces se topó con la mirada de su papá, era tranquila... Él tomó su mano y la puso sobre su pecho, su corazón latía con calma y regularidad. Stella se forzó a respirar hondo varias veces, hasta que comenzó a sentir un poco de calma, esa que su papá trataba de transmitirle —…

— ¿Qué sigue ahora, doctor? —preguntó Arnold —.

—Comenzaremos con el tratamiento de inmediato, tendrá que ser un trabajo conjunto, usted, su familia y nosotros el personal médico, lo primero será...

* * *

Roger le tomó mano, mostrándole su apoyo.

—Ya sabías que esto pasaría...

Su padre la había mirado y no la reconoció, últimamente pasaba eso, pero luego de un tiempo su papá, el de siempre, aparecía...esta vez no fue así.

—Pero pensé que tardaría más en suceder...

—Era algo inevitable...

—¡Lo sé! —Miró a su esposo con enojo, aunque respiró hondo y se tranquilizó un poco —… Lo sé, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor, Roger. Me juré que siempre estaría con mi padre...

—Y lo ha estado, estás cumpliendo tu promesa.

—¿Y de qué sirve que lo haga? Mi presencia no sirve de nada, mi papá se está perdiendo cada día más y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo y me siento tan impotente y...y yo solo quisiera ser capaz de liberarlo de la prisión en la que se ha convertido su mente y que volviera a ser mi papá, el mismo de siempre —Su esposo la abrazó y ella comenzó a llorar —... El mismo de siempre...

* * *

—Papá, es bonito aquí, ¿verdad?

No era fácil empujar la silla de ruedas por la arena, pero no importaba ese era un día especial, su cumpleaños y aniversario de la muerte de su mamá, y quiso llevar a su papá a ese lugar que tanto significaba para él. Su condición se había deteriorado bastante y sabía que no podía esperar que su mente evocara algún recuerdo, y no importaba tan solo esperaba que de alguna manera esa playa le provocara algún buen sentimiento.

—¿Quieres caminar un poco? —preguntó ella. No hubo respuesta, aun así, ella lo descalzó y luego empezó a levantarlo, y Roger apareció para ayudarla en la tarea —La arena se siente bien, ¿cierto? caminaremos un poco, después comeremos algo y si tienes ánimos podemos hacer un castillo de arena, soy muy buena para eso — sonrió y recibió como respuesta la sonrisa de su padre, sintió ganas de llorar, ya eran pocas las veces que obtenía de él una respuesta así, ya era más común toparse con su expresión ausente, así que aquello podía ser la señal de que ese sería un magnífico día. Definitivamente fue buena idea llevarlo allí —.

...

Sintió la arena bajo sus pies y miró a su alrededor, una gruesa bruma lo rodeaba como ocurría casi siempre últimamente. Una brisa fresca y cálida comenzó a sentirse, acarició su rostro y la bruma poco a poco se disipaba. Frente a él la silueta empezó a ser visible.

—¿Quién está allí? —Estrechó los ojos, tratando de ver mejor, pero eso no ayudó —…

—Hola...

...Esa voz...

—Cabeza de balón...

La niebla desapareció de golpe y pudo verla. Tenía una sonrisa amplia y sus cabellos rubios ondeaban un poco.

—Helga...

Ella avanzaba hacia él y Arnold no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba más linda de lo que la recordaba. Helga se detuvo a unos pasos de él. Él contuvo la respiración, temía que el simple acto de respirar la hiciera desaparecer.

—¿Eres real? —preguntó Arnold y ella en respuesta extendió su mano, invitándole a tocarla. Él dudó, ¿y si la tocaba y ella se desvanecía?

—No seas cobarde, ¡anda!

Arnold estiró la mano, notó que no era una mano marcada por el paso de la edad sino una llena de juventud. Cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, pero los abrió de golpe cuando en vez de encontrarse con la nada, sintió el agarre de una mano suave y cálida. Tiró de ella, tal vez fue algo brusco, pero no pudo evitarlo. La pegó a su pecho e inhaló profundo...ese era su aroma, en definitiva, lo era. Cuando la carta que le dejó perdió su esencia pensó que no volvería a tener la fortuna de percibirla de nuevo.

Suavemente ella se separó un poco y poniéndose de puntillas, besó una de sus lágrimas y fue hasta entonces que él se dio cuenta que lloraba.

—En verdad estás aquí...

—Así es.

—No es un sueño...

—No, pero es algo así...

No comprendió eso que le dijo, pero no le importó, tenía tanto que decirle y no iba a perder el tiempo.

—Perdóname. Lo siento tanto, yo...

—Shhhh —Con la punta de sus dedos calló sus palabras —… No hay nada que perdonar...

—¡Claro que sí! Debí decirte que te amaba. No debí alejarme de ti. Si no lo hubiera hecho...si hubiera permanecido a tu lado...si hubiera estado contigo cuando— El nudo en su garganta se hizo tan grande que le impidió seguir hablando. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la arena y sus hombros comenzaron a estremecerse por la violencia de llanto—…

Helga lo siguió en su camino y lo abrazó contra su pecho, hasta que su estremecimiento disminuyó.

—Conozco tus pensamientos. Sé que piensas que tal vez si hubieras estado conmigo, si hubieras sostenido mi mano y gritado mi nombre con todas tus fuerzas, tal vez hubieras podido arrancarme de los brazos de la muerte, pero hay cosas que ya están escritas...

Arnold escuchó el temblor en su voz, pero cuando la miró, aunque tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no lloraba. Siempre fue así, más fuerte que él.

—Pero fue injusto...debiste ver crecer a nuestra hija, verla casarse, tener sus propios hijos y no...

—Lo hice, lo vi...siempre estuve allí... ¡Oye, Arnold!, estoy en paz. Tú me regalaste esa paz al ser el padre que nuestra hija necesitaba. Gracias...

—¿Y a pesar de todo me agradeces? —de pronto notó que la bruma empezaba a espesarse y cerrarse alrededor de ellos, y el miedo impregnó sus facciones —¡No! ¡No quiero perderme en la bruma de nuevo! ¡Cuando estoy en ella me pierdo y no puedo recordarte, ni a nuestra hija! ¡No soy capaz de ser yo!

—Lo sé, lo sé... Arnold si estás listo...

—Quiero ir contigo —No dudo en decir aquello. Desde su interior surgió una voz diciéndole que podía partir —… Estoy en paz...

Helga asintió, se levantó y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Entonces... Vamos...

...

El corazón se le detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que su papá no estaba en la cabaña y salió de ella rápidamente, sabía dónde buscarlo.

Estaba a unos metros de distancia cuando lo vio recostado en la arena. Suspiró de alivio.

—¡Ay, papá! —dijo en tono indulgente, sacudió la cabeza y siguió avanzando, pero a unos pasos de él se frenó en seco y lo supo, a pesar de la suave sonrisa en sus labios y aún antes de lanzarse sobre él y no escuchar más los latidos de su corazón, esos que tanta calma le regalaban...

...Su papá se había ido...

* * *

Sostenía el ramo de rosas blancas en una mano. Las olas mojaron sus pies, pero ella no retrocedió.

—Aquí voy —inhaló profundo —… Roger dijo que debía venir aquí e intentarlo, pero yo...no sé qué decir —Levantó los ojos y vio las estrellas brillar —… Dicen que debo dejarte ir, pero yo no quiero decirte adiós... Dicen que te fuiste en paz, pero yo no puedo resignarme aun te necesito papá ¡Necesito abrazarte y escuchar los latidos de tu corazón diciéndome que todo estará bien! —La cálida brisa rozó su rostro y sintió como si secará sus lágrimas, y llevó hasta sus oídos un sonido familiar, el sonido rítmico y tranquilizador del corazón de su papá, pero mezclado con otro tan parecido, pero tan diferente, era como dos corazones latiendo a la par y lo entendió —Por fin estás al lado de la mujer de tu vida —Su mirada se fijó en dos estrellas, estaban juntas y brillaban bastante. Logró sonreír. Se inclinó y puso las flores sobre las olas, dejando que se las llevaran —. El dolor no se ira tan fácil, pero... Mamá, papá, les prometo seguir adelante y esforzarme mucho para que cuando estemos juntos otra vez, puedan decir que están orgullosos de mi... Mamá, papá... Hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

FIN


End file.
